Land Sister
by Chaoartwork39
Summary: When Baldwin and his daughter visit Twilight Sparkle, Abby notices that Baldy won't pay attention to her and wonders if he loves Twilight more than her.


**WARNING: This story contains some scenes that may depress you. Read at your own risk!**

It was a very sunny day in Ponyville. There were nearly no clouds in the view and the sun was shining brightly throughout the land. It was just another beautiful day for summer vacation. In the beach, Bon Bon and Lyra are at the ocean splashing each other with giggles. It was then suddenly that Derpy Hooves flew over them and took her dive between them causing them to get completely soak. The bubbles were coming out of the ocean for a moment until Derpy popped out of the surface and spit water on Bon Bon's hair as they both her and Lyra stared at her with the crossed eye pony glancing at them exchanging a smile.

It was there behind the beach was a pony pathway with a old red car passing by and was sometimes a bit bumpy from the path. Inside that car was a late thirty years old seahorse, , driving with his back resting on the seat and a little smile formed on his face as he kept his eyes on the road. On the other seat was his lovely seven years old daughter, Abigail S. Baldwin, who never kept her eyes on the window as she saw a sign they passed by was pointing to their direction that was painted with the words: **Ponyville 2 Miles.**

For Abigail, it was her first day coming to ponyville, but she had never even seen ponies before in her life.

She took a look at her father who she noticed he never removed that smile of his since they even got to this place called Equestria.

"Hey, daddy?"

"Yes,sweetie," her dad answered not even turning to her.

"Could you ask me again why were actually here?"

"Well I already told you, Sweetcakes, were going to see your sister?"

Her eyes widened.

"I have a sister?"

"Well," he rolled his eyes shrugging, "she's not ACTUALLY your sister. Let's just say she's your land sister."

Abigail paused.

"Um..LAND sister?"

"Well yeah, for example: I'm the sea daddy and your the sea sister.

"Um,yeah, but daddy," she replied in confusion, "what does this have to do with her being my land sister?"

"Well, before you were born, your sister and I met as best friend when we had a little hang out at this restaurant. Later on... I guess I justed to want to treat her as she was my daughter. So in the end, that's when we thought to each other as we were related."

Abigail was just silent feeling awkward about this and really confused.

"And...You planned this RIGHT before I was born,"

"Correct."

Abigail just sat there staring at him.

"But-" but before she can ask him another question she fell silent.

"But what?" Baldwin asked curiously

"...Nothing."

"Well ok then," he smiled, "just tell me if you ever have any questions about it. Feel free to ask."

But Abigail just laid her back on her seat looking down on her hands holding together and resting on her flat stomach.

Don't be so stupid, Abby, she thought to herself, Daddy is just always daddy and you don't want him to feel bad about it. Just zip it!

It was then it took ten minutes to arrive in ponyville and one minute to get to this library home as he parked the car in front of the house. As they both hopped out of the car, Baldwin hopped next to her looking at the device she was wearing.

"Is your water suit working perfectly?"

"Yes daddy," she nodded, "I checked it right before I got out of the car,"

"Good girl," he smiled rubbing her head with a huge smile and then took her hand since he knew that Abigail still needs to work on moving on land since they have only one tail. "Now lets go," they started moving to the entrance door which was divided and had a candle on the top, "I promise you that she is very nice."

She didn't really care on who her "land sister" was, but she just hope she doesn't cause her any trouble with her daddy. As soon as they got to the door, she watched as Baldwin knocked on the door and stepped back so the door wouldn't swing open on them. It was then that five seconds later when the door opened and to see her for the first time. She was a unicorn with a violet color and a dark and light purple striped mane with her little horn sticking out of her bang. She also had some sort of star mark on her flank that Abigail have seen markings on the other ponies. She always wondered what it meant or maybe they were just born with it.

"Sea daddy!" her voice was filled with joy with her eyes not taking off on her father.

"Land daughter!" Baldwin this time made a huge smile as he knelled down to wrap his thin arms around the unicorn that started to have little tears on her tightly closed. the huge hug felt like a while until they released each other with the pony glancing below and above his body.

"My goodness," She gasped, "you haven't even changed a bit for seven years!"

"Well," he chuckled, "the only thing that changed is those wrinkles."

She watched him pointing at his little wrinkled eyes that she couldn't believe she have missed it.

"Oh don't be dramatic, Baldy," she rolled, "You're still young though."

With that, they both laugh together. After it fade down with the female seahorse silent, the pony then look at her and exchanged a smile.

"Abigail, my little sea sister!" she shouted in happiness again as wrapped her hooves her with her body frozen in curiosity and then finally releasing her looking at her green face.

"Great Celestia," she placed her hooves on her cheeks, "you've gotten so big! Oh," she touch the bottom tip of her light pink glasses, "you even have glasses just like your daddy..."

Um, she thought again, is that even suppose to be a good thing?

"I...I-I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked her not wanting to be rude to her.

"Abigail," she squinted still with a smile, "don't you remember me? It's me, Twilight Sparkle. I was there on the day of your birth and we even got to play little games when you were several months old before you left. I remember your giggles when I use to make funny face and you would love to pull Spike's tail. Me and your daddy were laughing during that time."

"I STILL don't find that day funny!" Spike was heard inside of the house.

Abigail just stood there trying her best to remember, but how can she even remember in such a very young age?

As she paused there, Baldwin went up to this Twilight pony and rest his hand on her back.

"Don't make it too hard for her," he said to her, "remember that we don't have a great memory of our babyhood as you and the other ponies."

"Oh right," she chuckled and made a frown smile, "sorry about that, Abby."

"Oh, um, that's ok," the seven years old shrugged, "I just can't remember that anyways. Sorry.

"You know what?" Twilight replied, "don't worry about it. The only good thing is that you are both here and I'm very happy you are,"

"Twilight," Baldwin turned to her, "please don't try to make me cry."

"Sorry Baldy," she giggled, "it's just been so long since I've seen you,"

"Well you know how busy it is for me to be a teacher AND a father at the same time."

They both laughed again. Abigail just never thought dad would miss her THAT much than she expected.

"Well," Twilight began, "wanna take a tour inside the house?"

"Sure thing," Baldwin nodded and turn to his daughter, "come on, Abigail."

Obeying him, she followed him and Twilight inside the house. Afterwards with Twilight's magic, the door closed shut.

"Wow, Twilight," Baldwin smiled, "I gotta say but this is a amazing food you made. I didn't even know you were an excellent cooker."

"Well don't thank me," she gestured to herself and then pointed, "Spike was the one who gather the right ingredients."

As she turned to Spike, she saw a dragon who was now a bit taller with a apron around him.

"Let's just say that I just started getting into cooking, ok?"

Twilight chuckled and turned back to Baldwin.

"Although Spike looks older, he still the same exact Spike."

Baldwin then chuckled back.

"You can say that again."

They were at the kitchen sitting around the kitchen table eating Spike's special Spaghetti Salad. While Baldwin and Twilight were chatting along, Abigail just sat there staring at the two and seem to notice that her daddy haven't talk to her ever since they even got here.

"Hey daddy," Abigail finally spoke out, "maybe after we finished dinner, if it's ok if we catch fireflies outside? You told me that there were gonna be fireflies tonight and that you promised that us and Twilight will do it tonight."

He halted her not even turning.

"Hang on Abigail, just five minutes," he chuckled, "Twilight was just finishing her joke."

Abigail didn't want to argue at him. Instead she just replied,

"Oh...ok."

But as time went by, Abigail was trying her best to be patient. At this time, Spike joined the chatting group laughing at the joke Baldwin shared with them back. As she glanced at the clock, she notice it was already ten minutes. She then glances back trying not to complain about it as she spoke out again during their chat.

"Hey daddy," she tried to give a smile, "It's almost bedtime. If it's ok if we catch fireflies now?"

With that being said Baldwin frozed as the room fell silent and he glanced at the clock.

"Wow, look at the time," he answered, "it's already past bedtime.

"But it's only 8:35," she frowned, "you always give me bedtime later than eight on the weekend,"

"Well," he shrugged, "You see, this only an adult talk right now, so we don't want to say some private things in front of you,"

"But sea daddy," Twilight turned to him, "Although Spike is a little order, he's still a child. So why let Spike be in the chat instead Abigail? You're not WORRIED about that, right?"

Baldwin frozed and took a while to speak until he exchanged a smile again.

"Well," he stroke her head for a moment, "You know how it is when she is seven years old. Little kids like her needs a sleep once in a while."

Abigail just stared at her father narrowing.

"I'm not a baby you know," she muttered to him.

"Well," Twilight smiled, "I think your daddy is right, Abby. You probably should just listen to him because I heard that sleeping is the best medicine for kids under ten."

Abigail just stood silence now feeling worried about her father's behavior with little bags under her eyes.

"See?" Baldwin turn to her with a little smile, "it's good for you. Now refill your watersuit before going to sleep. You will sleep on the couch tonight while I'll sleep at the other couch in the other one. You get the one in the library."

He then slightly shoved her to the exit of the kitchen as it took a while to get balance. She then slowly stared at him.

"But daddy," she murmured, "you promised that-"

"Don't worry sweetie," he sat back down with others, "maybe tomorrow night we'll do it. Now get some rest, ok sweetie?"

She frozed and sighed.

"Yes, daddy."

As she began to hop into the living room, she was hoping that Baldwin would rush towards her and wrap his arms around her and then take her out. But as she glanced back at the kitchen that was the only room that had light in the house, she saw the shadows of her father and the unicorn smiling and having the time of their life...without her. She tried her best trying not to cry as she sat on her sleeping couch and hugged her tail never taking her eyes off the shadows.

It was a moment of deep silence as Abigail looked up at the other clock and notice it has been thirty minutes since she sat there quietly and her device was already running low of water. As she noticed that, she went into the upstairs bathroom to refill her suit by the sink and get her gills wet while doing it. After she did it, she put it back on, put on her blue flowery night gown and collapsed on her bed trying to get herself comfy. Her mind was still playing on her with Baldwin and Twilight together until she was half-asleep.

She then later on heard her father's voice saying goodnight to Twilight and Spike as he heard his tail step thump into the room and then fell silence. It was then she to feel that warm hand stroke her hair and whispered,

"goodnight, Sweetcakes," and then ended it with a kiss on her cheeks and heard him left.

That was when her heart completely sank. He forgot to sing the lullaby he always does for her before she falls asleep.

She woke up from the sound of laughter as the sun was shining and she got up to rub her eyes and notice that the sound was coming from the kitchen. As she raised her head above the couch, she saw Baldwin, Twilight, and Spike wearing their fishing suit and were carrying fishing poles and Spike carrying this box. They walked out of the kitchen as they walked pass by her not even saying anything to her.

"This was an excellent idea," Baldwin smiled to her, "you and me just fishing together on the pond with nobody else to be there,"

"Hey," Spike narrowed, "don't forget about me."

"Oh Spike," Twilight giggle rubbing his head, "Ofcourse we would never forget about you."

Abigail just froze with her heart slowly sinking. This is strange, she thought, daddy never told me we would go fishing in the morning last night.

"W-w-what about me, daddy?"

It was then the chat fell silent and they both stared at her as if a stranger walked in the house.

"About you for what?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You never told me we were going to go fishing. I thought we were all going to go shopping at the pony mall."

"The pony mall? Nah, we changed plans. Were going to go fishing."

"Fishing?" she looked curiously and shrugged, "Oh ok, I'll go get my fishing suit."

But before she was going to get out of her couch, Baldwin stopped.

"Now wait just a moment," he halted as she froze there, "you're not going fishing with us, you're staying here."

It felt like the whole world has stopped and her heart shattered.

"Stay...stay...here?"

"Ofcourse," he laughed, "now why would I ever want to take a girl like you to go fishing?"

"Um," she thought for a moment frowning, "Is...it dangerous for me?"

"Well, you're wrong actually," he wrapped one arm around Twilight and pulled her close, "you see, Twilight, is just a really special girl to me and I think it's better off that she can replace you as my daughter."

"But...why?"

"Why?" he gestured to her as she stood in great position as she looked like queen, "take a good look at her, Abby. She has always been a daughter to me even before you were born and she has great magic AND intelligence. But as for you, you're not like that," he pointed at her.

"So I since I thought about that last night while you were asleep, I decided to make her as my eternal special little girl and I already sent a letter to the foster home across the street close to our apartment to be sent for adoption."

Abigail felt her body feel numb and tears came out of her eyes.

"But...daddy...how...how could you do this to me? I'm your daughter..."

"Well, it looks like I was wrong," he narrowed, "you were such a weak and terrible child and that's final. I'm glad I made up my mind about it."

Abigail just sat there with tears coming out of her eyes as Baldwin turn to Twilight.

"Come on Twilight," he told her, "let's get out of here before she ruins our fun,"

"Agree daddy," she nodded as she opened the door with her magic door and walked out.

"Wait, daddy, don't leave me!" she shouted with tears spilling down her cheeks. But it was too late. By the time she got there, the door slammed shut on her with her hand slamming on the door. She then tried to open the doorknob until she discovered it was tightly shut.

"daddy...daddy!" she shouted with a cry, "don't leave me! DADDY!"

She gasped as her eyes snapped open as she shoot her body out of the couch with her body sweating bullets. Afterward, she felt a rinse from the watersuit rinse her eyes as she coughed harshly until she got a chance to cough out the water. She panted completely soaked in water as she look around the dark library. Although she knew it was just a nightmare she froze feeling something terrible inside her heart. She then panted even more until she collapsed on the couch burying her face into the pillow. It was then she felt a warm wetness coming out of her eyes as the pain crept passed her whole entire body making her feel numb.

It was dawn with the birds chirping and the ponies half awake to do their jobs. Inside Twilight's kitchen, Baldwin and Twilight were both eating their breakfast that were both cereal with milk while they were eating silently. As they were eating, Twilight gulped down her food and looked up at her sea daddy with a smile.

"So," she began, "how did you slept."

"Well," he answered gulping down at his food too, "it was ok. The couch gave me a back sore, but the good news is I got great energy in me,"

"Well its good to hear," she began to start scooping, "sorry about the couch though. We still haven't bought any guest beds yet,"

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled, "the only thing is that I had a good sleep.

"Well, ok then. And Abigail?" she scoped up a spoon of cereal with little milk spilling a little to the bowl, "what about Abigail?"

"Well she's still asleep," he smiled and chuckled, "funny thing is was when checked up on her this morning, she had her whole body flipped over like a cooking burger and and had her face completely covered on the pillow. Also with her hair was a little messed up, she seemed to have a hard time getting a comfortable position last night, but I think she had a good sleep.""

"Well I'm glad she did too," she replied, "once, Spike had the same problem like hers and that morning, he was just to lazy to get out of his bed,"

"Yeah, but Abigail's different," he answered back, "Abigail always wakes up with a smile on her face no matter what. She just always gets excited for a brand new day and what were going to do on that day."

"That is just really cute," Twilight smiled, "you two are just always cute together."

"Well like they say," he chuckled again, "like father like daughter."

They both laugh softly trying not to wake up Abigail who was sleeping on the next room as it quickly faded.

"The thing is Twilight," He gestured with his spoon, "there's never anything that ever makes her wake up in a terrible mood."

As twilight nodded, she began stuffing her spoon into her mouth.

It was then right after she did it was when a tiny slight thump was heard and came inside the room slowly and then remain silent. Knowing who that footstep was, Baldwin scoop up his cereal before saying anything.

"Good morning, Sweetcakes," he smiled, "how did you slept-"

But right when he turn to her, his eyes widened in alert as he flinched dropping his spoon to the ground and leaned back from his seat.

"GREAT DEAR COD!"

Hearing this, Twilight turned to the same direction and covered her mouth nearly spitting out her cereal milk.

Right in front of them at the entrance of the kitchen which Baldwin never expected it to be, Abigail was there with her hair messed up and her eyes were half shut staring almost to the ground with her blood shot eyes really pink. her back made her look slumped and she had her hand placed on the edge of the door to avoid her from losing balance. For Baldwin, he never seen his daughter like this before.

"GREAT CELESTIA," Twilight gasped very worried, "ABIGAIL!"

They both launched out of their seat with Twilight's seat falling to the floor just to rush to the sick child. As they got there, Baldwin placed both hands on both of her shoulder slightly shaking her.

"Abigail," he told her panicing, "what happened to you? What wrong?"

But when he asked, she didn't respond.

"Abigail," he cried, "look at me when I'm talking to you!"

This time she slightly looked up at him with her eyes glittering with a shiver.

"Abigail," he this time spoke gently, "what happened last night? What did you do?"

But as soon as he asked her it, she lowered her head with her eyes shut and collapsed on his chest feeling her sweating hot.

"Abigail!" he shouted and then flipped her over carrying her like a baby with the side of her head resting on his chest. As he stared at her worriedly, Twilight walked up to place her hoof on her forehead.

"She feels warm," she murmured and then released her.

"Quickly," she continued, "take her to the couch!"

As told, Baldwin rushed her to the couch to where she slept for tonight and notice that the pillow was stained wet thinking it must be sweat or tears as he lowered her on the couch and covered her body in a blanket.

"I'm going to get a bag of ice," Twilight replied, "I'll be right back."

As soon as she rushed to the kitchen, Baldwin just stared at his daughter with a frown.

Something must had happen to her last night, he thought to himself, something really horrible.

Staring at her for a long time see her chest rise a little and then lower, Twilight returns with a levitating bag of ice.

"Ok," she panted as she lowered it to her forehead, "I got the ice."

As soon as it was placed on her head, her body shivered for a moment and got a chance to slightly open her eyes. Her heart pounded just seeing both of them stare at her and felt a warm hand holding hers. She turned and saw another green and small hand resting on her hands as he gripped it tightly.

"Abigail," he said softly, "can you hear me?"

The only answer she got was turning to his face as he sighed with a little relief.

"Thank goodness," he replied, "can you speak at all?"

She was planning to speak until she felt her throat all clogged up with maybe mucus and felt pain there that it was impossible to say anything. With an answer she slowly shook her head.

"Do you feel sick, Abby?" Twilight then asked walking closer to her with a frown as she froze.

To tell the truth, she thought, I have no idea. I never felt anything this horrible before.

But instead, she just shrugged.

It took a moment of pause before Twilight slowly backed away.

"Okay," she began and turned to the teacher, "Baldwin, I'm going to get Fluttershy while you stay here with Abigail if anything happens. Fluttershy is really good with animals so she might notice what's wrong with her."

As he nodded, Twilight opened the door and said she'll be right back and once again rushing out and slamming the door shut, she was gone. It was then the only one who was in the room was her father looking after her.

It been silent for a long time with her eyes away from him. It was then when Baldwin was brave enough to answer.

"Abigail."

With that one line, her eyes moved to his face.

"Listen Abigail, everything is going to be okay," he kept on holding her hand, "I'm never going to leave you like this and just remember that."

Her eyes began to widen a little as her head began to turn more from him.

"Here," he stroke her cheek with a little smile, "Does this make you feel better?"

It took a moment to slowly nod without any reaction. But inside, she had a little happiness.

By this, she was starting to feel a little guilty about worrying him and Twilight. The good news is that Spike isn't here to see her like this. But still, she shouldn't have react from that hideous nightmare, but it got her like being stabbed by a knife. The dream still haunts her even now as she tightened her father's hand.

"It must be bad," he replied, "doesn't it?"

She didn't respond but look at him.

"Don't worry," he smiled and rubbed her head gently, "by the time Fluttershy gets here, she'll treat you good as new."

It was then she tried her best giving a smile. She wanted to confess what happen but her painful voice punished her for trying to do it.

Half an hour later, the door flew open and Twilight came back with Fluttershy ready for whatever mission she will expect. It was then when she laid her eyes on the young seahorse was when her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness," the yellow pink-mane pegasus rushed towards her with Baldwin letting her do her action, "you poor little thing!"

"Yeah," Twilight frowned, "she's been like this ever since this morning. She was very healthy last night, but we have no idea what happened to her during the night."

"Really?"

"Yes," Twilight nodded, "do you know if she's sick or not?"

Fluttershy paused staring into her watery eyes. Abigail never thought this Fluttershy would be so beautiful and kind. It was then she was starting to like her already.

"To tell the truth, I don't even know," she finally answered as she then turned to the two, "What happened last night before Abigail went to bed? What did she look like then?"

"Well," Twilight began, "Abigail WAS really quiet last night. She once tried talking to us, but Baldwin wouldn't let her,"

"And why?"

"I have no idea, but I was just telling a joke and Abigail interrupted us asking if we would ever go outside to catch fireflies that Baldwin promised her earlier. But Baldwin said to have only five minutes. Then it was then ten minutes passed by and Abigail distracted us with the same exact question and she was this time showing her hidden impatience. Afterwards, Baldwin sent her off to bed and the last time I saw her last night, she was showing this some kind of sadness in her face."

Fluttershy nodded and turn to Baldwin.

"," she began, "did you do anything to her later on?"

Baldwin froze feeling his heart beating faster.

"Well," he answered, "before I was going to bed, I went up to Abigail who seemed to be half asleep and I just kissed her and said goodnight to her before leaving her there."

"Wait a moment!" Twilight eyes widened, "say that again."

"I just kissed and said goodnight to her and then went off to bed," he repeated.

"But Baldwin," Twilight frowned, "You said you just kissed and said goodnight to her. Didn't you always say that you would always sing that lullaby to her before doing that?"

It was then it hit him as he slowly felt pale.

"Fluttershy," Twilight said in a serious voice, "What do you think happened last night?"

Fluttershy pause glancing at both the girl and her dad.

"I may have the answer," she murmured, "but there's only one thing to know that I'm right about it."

It was then she turned to her and then walked up to her as her eyes widened.

"Abigail," the seahorse fell silence looking at her with worry, "Did something bothered you to what happened in the kitchen?"

Two seconds later of pausing, Abigail nodded.

"One more thing," she replied, "Did you had a nightmare having to do with your dad loving Twilight more than you?"

It was then everything fell silent and her eyes widened in fear staring at her blue eyes.

Wha-what? her mind screamed, h-h-how does she do that?

But although she had no idea how she does it, she knew she was caught like she was in some kind of court and she knew Fluttershy wouldn't let her get away from it.

Her eyes just stared at her starting to feel choked up with her throat stinging her more.

"Well," the Pegasus replied, "I'm waiting."

It was then she couldn't hold it anymore and surrender with her eyes closed and tears streaming out her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered in a very weak voice.

"Then I know exactly what happened," she answered as she turned back to the two and then faced Baldwin seriously, "Abigail is jealous with Twilight Sparkle."

"What?" the both blurted out.

"But how," Baldwin asked, "Abigail is such a sweet girl. She would never get jealous of somebody who is very sweet and friendly like Twilight."

"Well you should be ashamed," Fluttershy narrowed at him, "just ask about that to YOURSELF for what happened last night!"

Sheesh, Abigail thought, I never thought she could be serious also.

She watched in a frown as Twilight turned to him.

"Baldy," Twilight asked, "last night, you were scared when you were trying to sent her off to bed. Tell me that the thing with wanting Abigail to leave the room is really true."

Baldwin just froze now really pale as guiltiness spread onto his eyes. He then sighed.

"Yes," he murmured, "it's true."

"What?" Twilight eyes widened in disbelief, "But...why? Why would you want to kick out the one that you loved and cared so deeply for?"

"Twilight," He looked up at her with Abigail starting to tear up to what she just heard him say, "the thing is, I didn't do it because I didn't want her to be with us. I was afraid that if I keep paying attention to Abigail, I thought you would feel heart broken. I was so happy because I couldn't wait to see you and Abigail seeing each other for the first time and having lots of fun.

"But after I saw you crying with joy when you hugged me, I noticed that were just so happy to see me again for seven years and I just didn't wanna hurt you. So I tried my best distracting Abigail so you can BOTH be happy. But all I did was make everything worst," he began to form tears in his eyes as he looked up at his baby girl lying there and gazing at him with still her watery eyes.

"Abigail," he murmured as he went up to her and kneel to the ground holding her hand, "I never meant to make you feel invisible. I now know that what I did was just stupid.

"Now listen to me when I say this Abigail," his tears then slipped down his cheeks and then his voice turned into a little whimper, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry because... I terribly hurt your precious heart without even seeing it. Just remember that no matter what, I always loved you... I love you both so much, I feel like the most happiest man in the world. You both always make me smile whenever I feel lost. But,"

He narrowed, "I blew it! I blew because...I made myself be the one who made you feel lost and I betray YOU!"

By the flinch of his shout she then sees him nuzzle on her stomach and can hear and feel his weeping. Abigail knew her father didn't really do it on purpose and it was then that knew that adults can do mistakes too no matter how old they are. If her father can forgive her for some times that she have done something, then she can too.

It was because she loved him so much that she also thinks of him as her best friend and also her guardian. Even if her father would betray her, she would feel really upset, but she would still love him no matter how much he hurts her. She also loves him so much that she also feels like the luckiest girl in world. As his weeping felt like forever, he felt a soft hand stroking his puffy hair since she couldn't reach his head as Baldwin fell silence. He then slowly turn to his child who was reaching out for him and gave a tiny smile.

"Daddy..."

That was when his heart started to melt and he knew what she meant by those lovely and beautiful eyes of hers. He then spilled more tears on himself as he formed a huge smile and he reached out to her and let his arms rest around her body and then rest his neck on to her with a complete sob. It was then Abigail felt so safe again as she nuzzled onto his warm neck with tears slipping down more with a smile.

Twilight and Fluttershy just glance at each other smiling at each other as Twilight stepped up to them with a smile. While hugging, Abigail turned to Twilight exchanging a smile too and then reach one arm out to her.

"Land sister," she whispered which was the first time saying it to her after seven years as Twilight choked up a little with her eyes watery.

"Sea sister..."

It was then she joined the hug nuzzling on Abigail's cheek never taking that smile off her face. It was then Abigail discovered she had such a huge and happy family and nothing can separate them. They were a happy family even if they weren't related.

I have a sister, she thought wrapping one arm tight to the unicorn.

A land sister.


End file.
